Jane Foster (Earth-788)
| Relatives = Odin (husband); Thor (step-son); Loki (adoptive step-son); Balder (step-son) | Universe = Earth-788 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Nurse, Goddess of Thunder, Queen of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Human empowered by Mjolnir | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Glut; Rick Hoberg | First = What If? #10 | HistoryText = The past history of Jane Foster of Earth-788 mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart until early in her career working as a nurse for doctor Donald Blake. In this reality, Jane accompanied Blake on his vacation to Norway, where the two struggled with expressing their growing feelings for one another. When the alien Kronans used Norway as the staging ground for their invasion of Earth, they were discovered by Blake and Foster, whom they chased through the mountains. During their escape, Blake dropped his cane down the side of a cliff, and Jane retrieved it for him, falling down the side of the cliff in the process. Unhurt, but trapped, she venture into a nearby cave to try and find a means of getting out. Finding a boulder in her path and double back and stumbled upon a cane that she attempted to use as a lever to get her out. Striking the cane against the rock, it transformed into Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor. Foster was then transformed into a female version of the Asgardian god. Dubbing herself Thordis, a feminine version of Thor's name in honor of the god, Jane used her powers to drive off the Kronan invasion. During the battle, she saw Donald Blake, who asked her to find Jane Foster for him and confess that he loved her. Deciding to keep her double identity secret, Foster returned to her human form and reunited with Donald Blake, and was happy knowing that Blake was in love with her. The two returned to America and started a relationship together. Foster resumed her career working as Blake's nurse, and she whittled down the walking stick into a brush so it would be easier for her to carry and conceal. On the side, she continued her career as Thordis and became a well regarded super-hero, taking time out of her schedule to visit sick children. When Loki freed himself from captivity, he came to Earth, seeking revenge against Thor. Part of this plot involved turning people into negative images of themselves in order to draw Thor out. Much to Loki's surprise, it was Thordis who came to confront him, and he realized that a mortal woman now wielded his hated step-brother's power. Seeking to trick her, he created a mystical construct of Thor, and tried to convince her to return the hammer to him. Thordis saw through this ploy and defeated Loki, using her hammer to send him back to Asgard. Loki used this opportunity to further his plot to rule over Asgard by telling Odin that Thor had returned. Odin called for Thor to return to Asgard, but this only brought Thordis instead. Upset that his son's power had gone to a mortal woman, but resigning it to fate, Odin banished Thordis back to Earth, leaving the realm of Asgard without Thor's might. Thordis went on to have many adventures on Earth, battling foes such as Radioactive Man, Molto the Lava Man, the combined threat of Cobra and Mr. Hyde. She was also a founding member of the Avengers, but did not like how her teammates were intimidated by her powers. She also clashed with Zarrko the Tomorrow Man during this period. When Odin entered the Odinsleep, Loki took over Asgard and watched as Sif went to Earth to pursue Donald Blake, whom she loved in his identity of Thor. Loki attacked them, prompting Thordis to come to their rescue, and Foster became unnerved with Blake becoming close to Sif, even as he performed surgery on Sif when she was wounded in battle. Feeling the coming of Ragnarok, Thordis sought out Sif, and the two women and Donald Blake traveled to Asgard to prevent it from occurring. There they battled Mangog and prevented the creature from pulling the Odinsword from its sheath. The battle was won when Odin awakened and destroyed Mangog. In the aftermath of the battle, Odin had Thordis hand over Mjolnir to its rightful owner, Donald Blake, who transformed into Thor. Saddened to have lost her powers and the love of her life to Sif, Jane was rewarded for her bravery by Odin, who transformed her into a god as well. Unsure where to go next, Jane was shocked when Odin proposed to her. She accepted, and the two were married and ruled over Asgard together. | Powers = Thordis possesses god-like speed, reflexes, strength, and durability. She is effectively immortal and is immune to disease and hostile environments. Still, her powers are considerably less after she lost the hammer Mjolnir. | Abilities = Nursing skills (As Jane Foster). | Strength = Thordis can lift (press) approximately 75 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Thor's hammer Mjolnir, which returns to her when thrown, controls the weather, fires energy blasts, and (when thrown properly) draws her behind it as if flying. By striking the ground with the hammer, she can shift between Jane Foster and her Thordis forms, while the hammer becomes an old wooden cane, like Dr. Donald Blake. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-janefoster.html * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/thordis.htm }} Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Atmokinesis Category:Odin Family